You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With- The Sequel 2
by laurakorosaki
Summary: Read the original story then come back to read this. I don't own this story. Only what i have written know belongs to me. The link is on my profile The story is about Ally falling in love with her best friends brother. When everyone found out they runde away when their parents forbid them to SEE each other. What will happen to Austin and Ally on their new journey?
1. Lost and Found

**Now the story you`re about to read is not mine! It belongs to** x-StayRossome-x. **I am in love with the story but there are no more chapters, so i decided to continue it. I have tried to get in contact with her to ask if this is okay, but she haven`t answered for 2 years. I will delete it if she don`t want me to write it. I am going to write from where she left, so read this first: You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With ( s/8671861/1/You-Can-t-Help-Who-You-Fall-In-Love-With) Then read this: You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With - The Sequel** ( **You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With - The Sequel** ) **Anyways lets get started with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Last time:

 _Everything was going right. But now... everything is changing. Austin and I no longer have anywhere to stay, and our parents could be looking for us in New York right now._

 _That's when a thought hit me._

 _"Austin, I have an idea..."_

"What do you have in mind?" Austin asks me with a soft smile. I feel his chest press against mine while his left hand creeps up behind my waist. I look unsure. " This is going to sound crazy but..." Austin interrupts me before i get to finish. " Oh come on if you have an idea just say it ally! I want to be with you no matter what" he says while kissing my forehead. "Lets hide. We can move to Miami(Lets pretend they never lived there) and get you a record deal there. We can wait til i turn 18 and get married. I get to be a proper adult to marry and dad has no control on me by then. I have some friend there than can help us find an apartment. Then we can return back to home and show them that we are timeless and no one can break us apart!" i say while getting teary.

Austin looks at me hesitantly. "Are you sure? Don`t get me wrong ill follow you no matter what but is this what you want?" Austin says while hugging me closer. I have never been so sure in my life. I love Austin and if we can be togeheter this way then so be it! "Yes!" i say determined. He they crashes hes lips against mine.

We went to a hotel so i can get in contact with my friends so they can set things up when we get there. Right now i am video chatting with them.

"What do mean you runned away! Are you crazy for getting married now?! " Rukia my letter friend( when you write to someone from another country for a school project when she was 10) yelled at me.

"Yeah! How are you guys going to get away from there? I am pretty sure you`re parents are going to call the police!" Ichigo, Rukia`s boyfriend scolds me.

"Guys! lisen we are going to take the plane today. Dad and Austin`s parents are forbidding us to meet! Please understand, you are the only friends i can count on! We just need a cheap apartment for now. And Austin have talked to Jimmy Star about a record deal and he know our situation and is willing to help! Please i am begging you!" I say while crying. Austin hugs me tight. Rukia and Ichigo look at each other.

"Fine! But you have to go to school okay? Actually both of you have to! But just know you can`t hide forever and being a rock star is just going to give things away. How are you gonna hide? They will just come to Miami once they see you`re location of recording studio." Rukia says with a serious look.

"Yeah Rukia`s right. If you do that then things will just be harder for you to." Ichigo says. " Like i said Jimmy knows our situation and he promised that he will cover up for us." Ally said.

" When will the plane arrive in Miami?" Rukia asked. " We are taking the plane in an hour so we will arrive there in 3 hours." I said wiping my tears.

"We`ll pick you up there than!" Ichigo said. " Nice job Ally! You got you`re self a hottie!" Rukia said winking. Me and Austind blushed. He then smirked. " Why thank i were not taken you would be mine a long time ago" Austin says while nuzzling his nose to my neck.

" I think that is enough guys! It`s gross enough knowing you guys had activities in bed, so don`t start doing it know. Beside get ready! See you alls and austin.!" Ichigo said rolling he`s eyes. We all just laught and said goodbye.

"We better get ready!" Austin said while changing he`s clothes. "Yeah" i replied.


	2. New beginnings and Friends

**Chapter 2-New beginnings**

After Austin and I packed everything, we took a taxi to the nearest airport. After 15 minutes, Austin's phone started ringing. The ID-caller showed that it was Dez. I saw him staring at it for a while then clicked call you back. He wrapped he`s arms around my shoulder rubbing it. I rested my head on his shoulder. 10 minutes later, we arrived at Portland maid (the airport). We took our bags and Austin being the awesome boyfriend he is carried mine. We got to the register and gave the tickets and passports. We went to the waiting line and sat. The flite would arrive in half an hour. Austin bought some sandwiches to eat.

We went inside the flite and sat down at our seats. Austin's phone rang again and it was Dez. Austin decided to answer it this time.

"Hey Dez. It's been awhile." Austin said calmly.

"Where the heck are you? Your family came to my house demanding where you are and said that you came here to sleep, when the hell did you say that to me! And then they asked me if you told me where you went. Yesterday they called me and said you were in New York! Why won't you tell me anything now! Huh?" Dez yelled at Austin. We were hearing his conversation through our earphones.

"Are you alone right now?" Austin answered back ignoring what Dez said.

"YES!" Dez yelled.

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone…got it? If you do then our friendship is over." Austin said through gritted teethes.

"What's gotten into you man? We are BEST FRIEND! OF COURE I WILL KEEP A SECRET!" I heard Dez scream. He was probably red right now…

"I can`t tell you right now we are in the plane so I'll call you in a bit alright? I promise to tell you everything when I call you back. And don't tell my parents! I am counting on you Dez!" He said going for ending the call.

"WAIT WHAT-!" Dez`s answer was cut by the call ending.

We arrived in Miami 3 hours later. Ichigo was waiting in the waiting area for us. I run up to him and gave him a tight hug. Austin and Ichigo gave a handshake.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you guys!" I cried into the hug. Ichigo rubbed my back in a soothing matter.

"Ally we will be there for you no matter what remember that okay? Rakia is waiting in the car. We got you guys an apartment 5 blocks away from ours." Ichigo said leading us to the car. Rukia got out of the car and gave us a hug. I hugged back letting my tears wet her jacket.

"It`s okay. I understand what you are going through but you don`t have to worry you both are safe here. We have your back no matter what." Rukia said patting my hair.

"Oh and nice to meet you Austin!" Rukia said giving him a hug. "We got you guys a place so lets go!" she said pushing us in the car. The whole ride home was quiet. Austin had he`s arms wrapped around me the whole time.

We are home.


	3. Miami and Home

**Thank you Lex for that lovely rewive. You are the first to rewive! Xoxo**

 **Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3- Welcome to Miami**

 _Austin-_

It`s been a week since me and ally moved in here and let me say I don`t regret a ting. Ally is the best thing that has happened to me. I talked to Jimmy Star and guess what? I GOT A RECORD DEAL! Oh, we also had a small party with our friends to celebrate the new artist in Star records. And if you were wondering about Dez… I told him everything and I trust him. He didn`t take it really well but he accepted it in the end.

 _Flashback to the conversation:_

 _Dez- AUSTIN WE ARE FRIEND HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! AND YOU ARE TOGHETER WITH ALLY FRIKING DAWSON?! WHY HER AND WHY DIDN`T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!_

 _Austin- What the heck DEZ! I LOVE ALLY SO I CHOUSE HER! YOU KNOW NOTHING, THIS IS EXACKLY WHY I DIDN`T TELL YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! I DID THIS FOR ME AND ALLY`S HAPPINESS. DON`T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!?_

 _Dez- OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY BUT WHY! I JUST WHISH YOU…would talk to me before you go… I'm sorry Austin I just want you to be open to me about everything… because I want to be your best buddy. But if Ally is the girl that makes you happy then I won`t interfere._

 _Austin- Thanks buddy… I really appreciate that, I knew I can count on you. And yeah your right Ally is always the one that makes my life happy. I can't wait to the day you two can be friends oh and guess what? Ally met this lazy, short, tempered, always get fired Latino friend. Her names Trish and trust me you don`t want to get her mad. She lives next door and is helping us out…. Guess who is Ally`s new best friend?_

 _Dez- Who?_

 _Austin- Trish!_

 _Dez- Oh yeah I knew that! Just wanted to make sure you knew.( He said swirling his index finger at him like a mom teaching her son what is bad, thought Austin can`t see that.)_

 _Austin- yeah whatever. Ally`s throwing a congratulation party soon so make sure to come ok?_

 _Dez- Yeah of course. I can`t wait to see you again buddy!_

 _Austin- same here_

 _They both do their infamous handshake._

 _End of call_

Yeah… we pretty much shouted at each other but hey! It turned out okay in the end right? Anyways Ally and I are going to the party right now. She decided to throw it in her new job ,Sonic boom. There are a bunch of people there. Some are Ichigo, Rukia and Trish`s friends. I saw Dez waiving at us shouting my name. "AUSTIN MY BEST BUDDY COME HERE I MISSED YOU! I CAME HERE CRING THE WHOLE WAY HERE AND I BETTER BE THE FIRST ONE YOU SAY HI TO! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!" Crap! I saw Dez running trough the crowd to get me. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Dez! You're making a commotion here!" I whisper yell at him. " He gave me puppy dog eyes! Oh freaking dam gosh! I hate that look it reminds me of dog and let me tell you I LOVE DOGS! "Oh who am I kidding? Come here Dez!" I said giving him a hug. I tried to get free but he didn`t bulge. I looked at Ally for help but she was laughing her cute ass of! Then Trish came and pried him of! I said a quick thanks and wrapped my arms around Ally`s shoulder.

"Dez meet my fiancé. Future Ally Moon. And Ally meet Dez my best friend." I said. Ally looked nervous. Dez just stared at her blankly. All of the sudden he hugged Ally tight and cried. " Ally my SIS! THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF HIM! THANK YOU , THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUUUU! I LOVE YOU MAH LITTLE SIS!" Dez said crying dramatically. Ally just laughed awkwardly when everyone looked at us weirdly again. Then Trish had to pry him of again.

Ally came running to me hugging me from the side. I hugged her shoulder. "Dez how long are you staying in Miami?" I asked Dez. "Hm? Oh that! I came to talk to you about this. I am going to be staying here in Miami here with you guys!" He said doing a happy dance. "That's awesome man! We are going to have the best time of our life! I can`t wait to start! " I said happily.

I looked at Ally. She was so beautiful in that silver dress that went to her knees. Her hair was down with silver chains hanging at the tips of her hair. And those silver heels. I am so lucky to have her as my Girlfrie-Fiancé . I know what good use that dress will do once we get home. Hehe…

I kissed Ally on the lips before going up stage. All the people here know about my situation and promised that they will keep the secret. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming tonight and a big thank you to Jimmy Star for sealing a record deal with me. And of course my amazing fiancé thank you for setting this up. This is my first song that we recorded written by Ally, it's called Double Take. Hope you enjoy it.


	4. Parties and Poems

**Awwwww i got 5 reviews and 2 followers! Thank you! And no I am not going back on this story. I will post 2-3 chapter every week. To my Anime followers check out BTS songs! They are amazing! Lets get on with the chapter! Xoxo**

 **Chapter 4- Parties and Poems**

 _(No one's point of view)_

Austin was performing Double take while Dez was filming. Ally was clapping and supporting Austin while Trish was being paid for the concert (even though it was free for them). Ichigo and Rukia was dancing along with the crowd singing. Jimmy Star was taking notes from Austin`s performance.

When Double take was over he run over to his friends. Jimmy walked over to him. "Austin your performance was amazing! When are you planning to record it? I was thinking tomorrow at 5 o`clock in the afternoon?" he said. "Uh yeah! I can`t wait! I was wondering if Dez could be my personal director?" Austin asked. "Sure but then you would need a manager to confirm this I was thin-" Jimmy was cut of by Trish. "Trish del la Rosa sir! I would like Dez to be his director." She said looking as if it was the obvious thing in the world that she is his manager. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhm… okay… I guess… see you kids soon." He said weirded out.

"Wait when did I agree to you being my manager?" Austin asked questionably. " Hey I need money! Plus do you want to still liv to see the sun?" She said pointing a sharp object towards Them. " UH… I MEAN YEAH YOU ARE TGOTALLY MY MANAGER…hehe please don`t hurt me!" Austin screamed and hid behind Ally.

" Yes I get to be your director! " Dez said going over to Austin doing their handshake. " Guess who is Austin`s new manager!?" Trish screamed at the crowd who looked at her horrified.

 _Ally view:_

It was time for me to go up the stage to say my words to Austin and I was scared as hell! Then I started to think about Austin. I took a deep breath and thought about the words he said to me on my birthday: _\- I know you can do anything Ally. If you are scared just think of me and I will always be there for you no matter what. Remember that okay?_

I got this confidence building in my chest just thinking about what he said. I took slow steps towards the stage. Everyone went quiet staring at me. Austin looked at me in shock smiling. I took the microphone and started talking:

Hi thank you for coming and for watching Austin perform. I just wanted to say I am thankful for all your help with decorating the room. I want to tank Ichigo and Rukia for helping me get to Miami. I wish there was a way for me to repay you and I love you guys so much. I don`t know what would have happened if you guys wasn't here with me. And Austin-

Austin look at you. You have already started to record you new album and it has only been a week. I am so proud of you and happy for having you in my life I can`t even express my gratitude enough. I am happy for you and- oh god I am getting emotional here- Sorry (starting to tears up) the day I walked up to your home was the best day of my life. Because it`s the day I met you. There is so much about the future I don`t know but there is one thing I am sure of and that is that I am going to spend the rest of my life together with you. No matter what I will always be there to support you. We may be young but our love needs no number to change that. I love you Austin.

I said crying out of happiness. I saw Austin smiling while tears was running down his face. "I love you too Ally!" He runned up to me hugging me tight then he kissed me while everyone was clapping. (Relationships and red carpets similar moment)

 _Austin view:_

Aww I can`t believe the party is over! I was having so much fun and I got to eat shrimps out of Dez`s pants. Ally`s speech was so lovely I wanted to kiss the life out of her but sadly I couldn`t. I love her so much and can`t wait to get home!.

WARNING MAY BE A BIT UNCOMFTEBALE for Children!

I threw ally towards the wall to our bedroom and kissed her deeply. She kissed back moving her head to the side to get better access. I pressed my "privet part" to hers and heard her moan. Mmm I love that sound. I moved my tongue inside her mouth meeting her tongue. I put her legs around my waist guiding her to our bed and threw her on with a puff. I pinned her down looking deeply in her eyes. I moved my hand to touch her oh so sweet booty! She let out a moan…

 **In the morning**

I woke up to light coming out the window. I felt something on my chest and looked down. I smiled at the sight of Ally sleeping. I moved some of her hair behind her ear kissing her temple. Last night was pretty nice and rough… probably the best so far. I saw Ally`s eyes flutter open. "Morning honey!" I said rubbing her back. She hummed a morning back.

" Hey Austin what time is it?" I heard her sweat angelic voice ask. I looked at the time. " SHIT! IT`S 4:48! I`M GOING TO BE LATE FOR JIMMY STARS RECORDING MY SONG!" I shouted jumping out of bed. "What! How did we sleep that long?" Ally asked. I didn`t get to answer cause I run towards the shower, putting my clothes on.

Ally just put a bathe cap on and stared at me struggling. Dam lucky woman! I took some pancakes out of the fridge eating them.

"I'll be back in an hour ok?" I said. "Well I am going to the mall so I may be back an hour after you come. Trish and Rukia said we should have a girl time so just order some pizza if you are hungry ok?" Ally said.

"Okay but don`t be late we have to go and applicate the school form. The school is going to start in 3 days. Bye love you." I said giving her a kiss running out. I heard her shout a love you too back to me.

Let us just hope todays recording won`t be a disaster.


	5. Suprises and School

I am so sorry for not updating T-T that is because I have been sick for 3 weeks and still is a bit. But now I can write! There are only a couple of chapters remaining and the story will be done! Make sure to review, it always makes me happy and lets me now you enjoy! Now on to the story!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Austin's pov:**

Hell no Hell no Hell no! I can`t be late this is my first day of recording and Jimmy made it clear that I need to be on time.

Yesssss! I made it! I see the receptionist typing on her computer. I walk over to her and she gives me the pass to the recording studio.

I see the glass walls. There are 5 recording studios, 2 video directing rooms, a couple of ball rooms, posters of different artist, dance halls and lastly my recording-directing-studio room-dance hall.

Jimmy decided to make me the head artist and because of that the others seems jealous. Ally have already written 5 song that I need to record.

1) Double take

2) Break down the walls

3) Billion Hits

4) Not a love song

5) Can't do it without you

"Austin my favorite recording artist! Ready to sing?" I see Jimmy walk towards me and putting his hand around my shoulder. "Jimmy Star my favorite… guy that is my record producer. Ready as I`ll always be." I smiled back.

"Don`t expect this to be easy kid hiding from your parents, make sure to send them the video ok?" Jimmy said with his eyebrows raised.

That's right I need to send my parents that video of me and Ally explaining and warning them to stay out of our lives. Don't worry we haven't told them were we are just that they have to stay away from us and stop searching for us. We will go back there in 4 years. I`ll explain more about that soon.

"Of course just need to first go and applicate the school form. Then things will be a bit easier. And thanks for helping us Jimmy I owe you big time." I replied. "Anytime, just make sure you sing well!" he said and we started to record my songs.

 **1 hour later**

"Okay take 15 minutes break." Jimmy shouted over the mic. Since we are both separated from glass he have to use the mic to talk through me.

Perfect I get to talk to Ally now. I wonder what she is up to…

I grab my iPhone and start to scroll to Ally.

 _"_ _Hello?" I hear Ally say after the fourth ring sound._

 _"_ _Hey Ally! I just got a break from recording. What's going on over there?"- Austin_

 _"_ _Oh hi sweetie! Me and the girls are at the salon having girl time. Oh and I have a surprise! I have done something to change my appearance! This is so exiting !" -Ally_

 _"_ _Oh come on tell me!"- Austin_

 _"_ _No you have to wait and see!" –Ally_

 _"_ _Hey Ally we aren't done say bye to Austin our otherwise you won't be on time to go to school!"-Rukia said over the phone._

 _"_ _Austin I have to go but when will you com home?" –Ally_

 _"_ _I'm going to be home in an hour you?" –Austin_

 _"_ _Same. Love you!" –Ally_

 _"_ _Love you too!" –Austin_

What could that girl be doing?

Oh well I`m hungry. I`ll go and grab a sandwich from the food section on my office room. Yes I have an office to hang out and have a food bar beside. I told you Jimmy wanted me to be the head artist. I was serious when I said that he went all out.

 **Ally pov**

"Hey Ally? When are you going to send the video to your dad?" I heard Rukia ask.

Hmm we better send it today for all I know Austin`s parents and my dad could have hired the police to help them search us. We better send them the video so could stop searching.

"I`m probably going to send the video tonight" I reply.

The hair stylist started to apply the cream at the tip of my hair. Then after 10 minutes she apllyed the cream on the middle of my hair. Then I waited 20 minutes before rinsing my hair with water and shampoo.

Trish and Rukia got their nails and makeup done while the stylist do my hair. She started to blow dry my hair and curling it. (Her hair looks like Ally`s season 2 hairstyle) The stylist started to do my makeup.

By the time we were done we only had half an hour left before Austin Went back home. We got ice cream and went to buy some new clothes for school…well me and Trish, Rukia already bought them last week. **(If you wonder what Rukia looks like she has black hair and big blue-violet eyes. She is 5 cm shorter than Ally even though she is 3 years older than** **Ally)**

Then we went home.

By the time I was home, Austin was already there. He was listening to music while writing something on the laptop. He haven`t see me yet so I went to our bedroom and put the things away.

I went quietly to where Austin was. I said I wanted to surprise him didn't I?

I watched as Austin took of his headphones and shut his laptop. Once he saw my shoes by the door he started shouting for me to come in the main room.

" Turn around Austin" I said excitedly. He turned around slowly. Once he saw me his eyes widen. "Wow you look hot!" Austin said whistling.

"Do you like it I asked?" I asked grinning like a little kid that got her present on her birthday. "I love it! I bet Nicole and her idiots will be jealous if they saw you now. " he said winking. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was kind of blushing and hid my face on his neck I stated giggling.

"Ready to go to school?" he whispered huskily. I gave him a nod and we took the car to Marino high school.

 **Authors note: Do you think that Austin and Ally should get kids once they meet their parents again? What do you think? Make sure to review!**


	6. School and Future

Chapter 6- School and Future

" So if I got this right, you're saying that you two run away from home to be together. Your parents might be looking for you right now and you have a record deal with star records? And you need my help to avoid anyone tracking you?"

The principal sat there looking at us while talking. If looks could kill, they definitely would be visiting their own grave.

"Well they are going to stop looking for us. Don`t ask how! But we promise that none of this will involve you. We just need to make sure that you avoid to send our file to the system. If you do send it to the system the police would get it and then tell my parents!" Austin begged.

"Very well! I just need you to fill these files!" The principle said while handing them their papers to fill.

Austin, Ally, Trish looked at him stunned that he agreed just like that while Dez just took the paper signing.

"Well okay if that is all…" Ally said while signing. The other followed suit.

Right after Ally and Austin went to school Trish and Dez came with them. In addition, when they went to the principal's office they saw him there looking at us as if we were some type of flies that he is ready to kill. Then he asked if we were the one who called them for starting here.

Anyways After they signed the paper they shake the principal's hand and went home.

 **Ally`s Pov**

Uh I guess it`s time to send the video! If you are wondering what the video is about here:

 _Okay... Let's do this-Austin_

 _So… right now you guys are probably searching for us. Well you guys better stop! Me and Ally have found a permanent place to stay with some people we know. Now we are not sending this video for you guys to find us. This is a warning. STAY OUT OF OUR LIFE! Ally and I are at some place you will never find and even if you find us, we will not go with you! Beside it`s not like we won`t come back.-Austin_

 _Yeah dad! I am safe with some people that are adults… And me and Austin are going to come back in 4 years anyways. Please stay away if you try to look for us we will just continuing running away from you. We even have a friends that are police and a lawyer to stand up for us.-Ally_

 _We just want to be happy can`t you understand that? And just so you know we made the best decision of running away. I would rather die than to be stuck with you guys while Ally is not there with me! So do me the favor of staying out!-Austin_

 _You hear that dad? Austin loves me, I am going to prove to you that Austin, and me loves each other. We are safe and we have a house that we own. So if you think we are homeless you`re wrong. –Ally_

 _Consider this as an warning and stay away from us- Austin and Ally._

So yeah… we made the move to tell them how we feel. And Austin just sent the video to them.

 **Nicole's Pov**

Dam it where are they! Can't they realize that they are never going to be together! That stupid Ally! I hate her. I thought I could trust her but noooo she is just a bit*ch! Just wait to the day you guys are separated.

"Nicole! Look Austin have sent me a mail!" Mom shouts.

WAIT! This just makes things easier to get them.

I went down stair and saw mom dad and looking at the screen to the laptop. I sat down and watched the video.

 _After watching the video-_

"What are we going to do mom? How are we going to find them now?" I yelled frustrated. They drive me crazy! And the worst of all they live together!'

" We can`t do anything about it know… If they have withstand how will it be possible to get them. Beside I feel bad about doing that to Austin. Didn`t you hear he would rather die than to come back to us!" my mom cried on my dads shoulder.

"Lester what do you think we should do?" I asked him hoping he would have an idea.

" I wish there was something to do… but if they are going to keep on running what's the point. Even Dez left with them… so for now we just have to wait." That idiot father of Ally said.

"Oh come on! You have to do something they can`t be together!" I yelled at them.

"Nicole I think it`s time to think about your brothers happiness than yours. We have been so horrible towards Austin that it made him run away. So the least we could do now is to stay away" my dad said rubbing moms back.

Ughhh I hate this family! I ran up to my room screaming to my pillow.

 _-We are now time skipping to every episode-_

 _I want you to be my partner. Think about it! I`m a performer who loves to sing on stage. You are a songwriter who hates being on stage. We are the perfect match, what do you say?-Austin_

 _Were partners- Ally_

 ** _2)_**

 _ally you haven`t written any songs for a month!- Austin_

 _Austin is right, if you don't write anything no one will know who Austin is.-Trish_

 _I am working on it!-Ally_

 ** _3)_**

 _Where is my songbook!-Ally_

 _What are all the secrets about how hot I am written in you diary?- Austin_

 _Just find it!-Ally_

 ** _One year later_**

 ** _4)_**

 _I can`t believe you actually performed don`t look down with me! This is awesome we could perform together now!-Austin_

 _Yeah and I could totally film it in to an amazing music video- Dez_

 _I do not know. The only reason I could perform was that I pretended to be somebody else. Maybe some day I could perform as Ally Dawson.- Ally_

 ** _5)_**

 _I always wanted to perform on time square._

 _Every time I watched it I feel like I could do anything and… I want others to feel the same way.-Austin_

 _I know you will do that- Ally kisses Austin while holding him_

 ** _6)_**

 _I did it! I concord my stage fright!- Ally hugging him._

 _I always knew you could do it.-Austin_

 _That was incredible! I feel like I could do anything- Ally_

 _I know I can do anything as long as I am with you-Austin kisses Ally._

 ** _One year later_**

 ** _7)_**

 _Oh, look there is a misled toe hang up there.-Ally_

 _What do you know- Austin leans in to kiss Ally._

 _OUT OF THE WAY- Dez and Trish_

 ** _8)_**

 _Hey we never got to do that slow dance, would you dance?-Austin_

 _I would love to-Ally_

 _I'm sorry I forgot about the prom. If I weren't always recording I would have had the time to ask you out to prom- Austin_

 _Its fine. You are busy singing and i understand-Ally_

 _Austin and ally leans inn and kiss._

 ** _9)_**

 _I have waited so long to announce the world that I have a girlfriend. Her name is Ally Dawson._

 _Ally I love you and being up here is all thanks to you-Austin_

 _I love you to Austin-Ally_

 _Ally runs up to Austin on stage and Kisses him while the others are clapping._

 ** _One year later_**

 ** _10)_** _I am so excited to spend my senior year with my friends and boyfriend-Ally kisses Austin on the cheek_

 _That is me-Austin_

 _I can`t believe we are seniors- Dez_

 _Yeah and we finally get to sit on the seniors bench- Trish_

 ** _11)_**

 _I am so sorry for doubting you Ally- Trish_

 _Yeah I am sorry to, but what you did there was amazing! You are so good at dancing I didn't know you could do that!-Austin_

 _Well when people say that I can`t do it, I always get motivated to do what others think I can`t-Ally_

 ** _12)_**

 _We could record, sing, perform and tour together. What do you say?-Austin_

 _Ally answers him by kissing him on the lips._

 ** _13)_**

 _Austin I… Oh god I am Pregnant!-Ally cries tears of happiness_

 _Oh my god I am a dad! ALLY I AM A DAD!- Kisses Ally and spins her around._

 _I can't believe it we are parents! I love you Austin- Ally kisses Austin_

 _Congrats guys!-Trish and Dez hugs them_

 _9 months later_

 _Congratulation it's a boy and a girl!- The nurse_

 _You did a great job Ally- Austin kisses Ally's forehead_

 _1 hour later_

 _So what are you going to call them?-Nurse_

 _Ally and Austin holds the twins. They smile_

 _Alex and Ava- Austin and Ally_

 ** _One year later(The girls are 20 while the boys are 22)_**

 _Ally I think it's time we go back. It has been a little over four years-Austin says holding Ava in one while the other holds Ally's hands._

 _Yeah I think so too- Ally holds Alex on her chest while the other holds Austin_

 _I think it's time we All go back and that include you Trish-Dez_

 _I know stupid if my best friends are going so am I-Trish_

 _Lets go back- Austin and Ally_


End file.
